just give me a reason
by alexavenuz
Summary: Por que algunas veces buscamos que nos den una razón... no siempre las mujeres son quienes la necesitan recibir, alguna vez son ellos. short one-shot.


Hola todos ^^ hace mucho no paso por aquí, esta es una historia de la canción Just give a reason de Pink.

Los personajes aunque no tienen nombre no lo son u.u, fue solo por diversión, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirla ^^, en este caso son de obra de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es idea mía y no la presto, regalo, etc...

* * *

En una tarde como otra cualquiera una pareja hablaba en la habitación de su casa, esta no es la primera vez que hablaran de este tema, pero ambos a su vez sabían que tampoco seria la ultima.

Ella aun sabiendo que le sucedía a su esposo, decidió hacer lo que el tiempo le enseño para permitir que el se abriese y le contara aun que sea una parte de aquello que le seguirá siempre carcomiendo el alma, esa alma que él no entiende pero que ella ha amado desde hace tanto tiempo, tantos años que, si los contara no se sentiría lo joven que aun es.

¿Sessho, que sucede?- hace unos días habían estado discutiendo fuertemente, tanto así que ella había decidido irse a casa de una amiga, pero ahora luego de dos días fuera de casa, no recordaba la razón y se odiaba por haberse comportado como lo había hecho.

Por que sigues conmigo Kagome, por que no te has ido ya – respondió Sesshomaru mirando hacia fuera de la ventana – Por que aun te amo y ni los años han logrado cambiar eso, y eso lo sabes – suspiro cansinamente, recordando que esa alma estaba bastante dañada y tenia que ir poco a poco convenciéndolo que ella no se arrepentía de estar junto a él.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para relajar un poco el ambiente era colocar la radio, quien diría que las casualidades existen, también podría decir que esa canción era justo para ellos.

Ella río con la primera frase de la canción – Oh, creo que siempre he sido una victima bastante alegre de saber que has elegido robarme el corazón- siguió riendo un poco mas, sin notar como aquella risa y aquellas palabras despejaban la culpa y los remordimientos de Sesshomaru.

Él en cambio únicamente la miro mientras aquella cantante decía lo que siempre le quiso decir, y que aun que ella lo sabia, con aquella mirada no quedaría duda alguna luego si se lo preguntaba. Ella siempre vio las partes mas oscuras de su alma, desde el inicio lo conoció, puede que al inicio como una fanática mas, pero con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta de su historia, de las veces que el solo se sentía una maquina sanguinaria que buscaba la sangre. Por venganza y rencores culpo a todo el que conociese y también alejo a quienes lo querían. Ella sobrevivió intentos de asesinato de su parte, nunca una palabra de perdón, pero con su sonrisa y su tacto arreglaba todo aquello malo que el quisiera hacer y aprendió a pedir disculpas a su manera, claro.

Pero ella no entendía, que el la había oído hablar con alguna persona por el teléfono, luego de aquella estúpida discusión, cuando afirmaba que estaba cansada, agotada, se sentía fatigada y completamente mal animicamente, así que mientras la cantante seguía contando todas aquellas palabras que no salían, él únicamente alzo su ceja.

Dame una razón para que esto continúe, Kagome – "aun que sea pequeña, para que pueda continuar a tu lado, por favor", aun que quería decirlo todo aquello, la realidad es que esas palabras de su labio no saldrían y él aun que no lo dijese en voz alta, odiaba a su orgullo, que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Sessho, solo estamos dolidos por el momento, esto se solucionara, por el simple hecho de que aun nos amamos – ella sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba unos pasos a él.

Kagome miro nuevamente la radio y sonrió como si ella hubiese hablado para verlo luego a él – como dice esta canción, nuestra historia siempre ha estado las cicatrices de nuestro corazón – aun que todos sabían, incluyéndolo que ella era una romántica y que por ende también quería decirle que ese era su destino, ambos pensaron que al omitir ello, daría un poco mas de seriedad a la conversación.

Finalmente Kagome retomo la marcha y toco su antebrazo – esto es solo una tonta discusión Sesshomaru, entre nosotros todo esta bien, lo tenemos todo, nos amamos, confiamos el uno en el otro, nos respetamos y entendemos nuestras fuerzas y debilidades, pero aun si para ti es poco también tenemos una bella casa, amigos, un trabajo que nos encanta, por dios si incluso adoptamos un perro y un gato.- suspiro una vez mas mientras cerraba sus ojos y bajaba momentáneamente la cabeza – dios esa canción es exactamente para este momento, susurro y suspiro cansinamente.

Sesshomaru, la situación no es de culpas, ni remordimientos, ni siquiera si me mereces, por que sencillamente yo te he elegido y estoy contenta de haberlo hecho, cada cicatriz, cada dolor y lagrima, me han hecho entenderte y amarte mas. Aleja esas ideas de tu cabeza, se que estas así por tu pasado, no por lo que sucedió hace dos días, y yo te digo que tu pasado, es una parte de ti, que aun que no llegue a comprender del todo, la acepto por que hace parte de ti. – apretó con mayor fuerza su antebrazo mientras acerca su cabeza al pecho de él, para así respirar un poco de su perfume y evitar que vea que esta apunto de llorar.

Solo no te alejes mas de mi, solo eso te he pedido – aunque ella quiso evitar llorar, algunas lagrimas terminaron mojando la camisa de él, quien bajo su cabeza para sentir un poco del perfume que desprendía el cabello de ella.

Y mientras continuaban en aquella pose, oyendo de fondo la canción, alguna parte del cerebro de él, entendió que para ella aquel amor y fuerza para luchar por él, seguía sin detenerse ni un momento. Sesshomaru suspiro fuertemente el aroma de ella y se sintió completo.

Ella sonreía en el pecho de Sesshomaru, mientras seguía maldiciendo esa canción que parecía escrita para ellos, pero que tenia tanta razón en cada estrofa que sonaba, ella lograría aun que llorase internamente sangre, lograría ir arreglando el alma perdida de el y la atraería a donde ella creía que merecía estar.

Sesshomaru se separo un poco de ella y le pregunto – que te tiene tan cansada, y fatigada…. Emocionalmente – ella por unos segundo alzo su vista y entendió el real motivo del estado anímico de él.

Por que es normal estar así, incluso un poco hormonal con las actuales circunstancias – le respondió y soltó su antebrazo para buscar abrazarlo antes de volver a subir su cabeza para verlo entre confundido y molesto, ella sonrió nuevamente antes de darle un beso en los labios y terminar con un – de un embarazo inesperado.

Y él entendió que ella lograría arreglar su alma y quien sabe tal vez podría incluso salvarla.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Cuidense :D

Alexavenuz


End file.
